nfsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Cars/Car Classes
Car Classes were released in a Patch [http://forum.ea.com/eaforum/posts/list/8900693.page on August 21st, 2012. The cars were then assigned to a class and were placed in classes based on three areas of performance: Handling, Acceleration, and Top Speed, known as H.A.T., and its overall rating. Cars Stock cars were put in certain classes, but putting new parts on to them can advance them onto a new class. For example, a car at 'D' class can be upgraded into a 'B' class car with proper customizing. A car's class cannot be lowered if all the parts are released from it, and 'S' class cars cannot be upgraded to another class since they're the top class cars. The new car class feature also affected the pricing of all In-Game Cash cars and most of the SpeedBoost cars also. While the car classes feature will make most stock versions of cars for in-game cash, the list of the ones available will be updated every two weeks. The level restrictions on in-game cash cars were removed as well. However, the new feature also permanently removed non-stock versions of cars for In-Game Cash including: * Audi R8 4.2 FSi Quattro "Darius" * Audi R8 4.2 FSi Quattro "Royal Purple" * Chevrolet El Camino SS "Blue Juggernaut" * Dodge Charger R/T "Royal Purple" * Mazda RX-7 (FD3S) "Battle Machine" Edition * Nissan 350Z Z33 "Underground 2" Edition * Subaru Impreza WRX STI "Royal Purple" * Volkswagen Scirocco "Zack" Edition These cars can now only be bought with SpeedBoost These cars has since the Car Class update been unavailable All new Drivers also receives from now on 200,000 In-game cash instead its previous value 35,000 and an extra Car Slot is given at Levels 20, 30, 40, 50 and 60. Customization Performance Parts are no longer tier restricted (e.g. Tier 1 Transmission) and any part can be added to any car regardless of their class. Also, players can buy street parts for in-game cash. In addition, card packs will no longer apply to tiers, since there are no more tiers. Any parts already owned do not have a tier restriction anymore. The 'Miscellaneous' parts section has also been removed. Aftermarket The Level Restriction for Bodykits was removed. Safehouse One of the improvements made in the Car Class update is the Safehouse interface. The Car Dealer now also shows the Aftermarket items, Skill Mods, and Performance Parts on it and cars can be filtered into lists to make switching cars easier for players that own many cars. Here are some new features the Safehouse Car Dealer has: * Scrollable List of Cars * Quick Filter * Style Selection * Parts Panel Events and Match-Making The patch introduced a new feature named Events-of-the-Day. Apart from Treasure Hunt, Team Escapes, Meeting Place and Drag events, only 10 race events and 2 Pursuit Outruns are available to play each day and events will no longer have a level restriction. That means if a specific event is not available, the player will need to wait until midnight UTC (00:00) for the events to be rotated to a new selection of race tracks and outruns. There are two types of events: * Open Event - An event anyone can join. * Class Event - Only a certain class can join these events. In multiplayer races the maximum number of players that can enter a race had been reduced to six from eight. Team Escapes were originally included in EOTD but on September 5th 2012, all Team Escape events were activated every day. This was done to provide a small amount of relief after the very negative reception the new lack of events received from the community. Pursuit Outruns were originally included in EOTD but on April 12th 2013, all Pursuit Outrun events were activated every day. Rewards and Lucky Draws Cash rewards were adjusted and private events gave out more Cash and Reputation than before. The higher level players will also have higher chances of winning Aftermarket parts, better performance parts (including Ultra parts) and 3-Star Skill Mods in lucky draw. Also, low value drops (e.g. Nitrous x1) were removed. There is also a new type of prize called 'Jackpot' draws. These are very rare and contain 1,000,000 IGC. Gallery Class E.jpg|Class E Car Classes.jpg|Class D Class C.jpg|Class C Dodge Viper SRT10 Car Class.jpg|Class B Class A.jpg|Class A Class S.jpg|Class S Lamborghini Car Class.jpg|Car Customization Page NewEventMap.jpg|Event Map Category:Cars